jstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
J-Stars Victory Vs.
J-Stars Victory Vs(originally titled Project Versus J) is a crossover fighting video game created by Namco Bandai Games for the PS3 and PS Vita exclusively. Thte the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is being called the 'ultimate jump game'. The game was released on March 19, 2014. Playable Characters The game features characters from various Jump manga, both past and present, raging from old manga such as Dragon Ball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo, currently long-running series such as Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, to newer series such as Medaka Box, Assassination Classroom, and Beezlebub. The game features 52 characters from 32 different Jump series. 39 of these characters are playable, while 13 of them can be summoned by players to provide support. ;Fighters *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (Base, Gear Second, Haki, Gear Third Attack only) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Akainu (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Goku Son (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Susano'o Ribcage Mode, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Susano'o Arm Mode) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (Base, Hollow Form, Final Getsuga Tenshō Form Attack only) *Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (KochiKame) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Urameshi Yūsuke (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, Demon Mazoku Form) *Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, 100% form) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, Jagan Eye Mode) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Nen Release Mode) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) (Base, Godspeed Mode) *Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) (Base, War God Mode) *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Beelzebub) (Base, Zebel Mark Mode, Super Milk Time Attack only) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nūbē) (Base, Excorcist Scroll Mode) *Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) *Seiya (Saint Seiya) (Pegasus Bronze Cloth, Sagittarius Gold Cloth) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) (Base, Seven Scars Mode, Musō Tensei Mode) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) (Base, Zenrei no Ken Mode, Muteki no Ken Mode) *Saiki Kusuo (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) (Base, Telekenisis Rock Mode) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) (Base, Gatchan Assist) *Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) (Lucky Mode Base, Unlucky Mode) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) ;Support *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) (Sode no Shirayuki: First Dance) *Hisoka (Hunter × Hunter) (Bungee Gum) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) (Ramen Drop) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) (Book Maker) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi: False Love) (Support Nullifying Slap) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-ru) (Healing Cheer) *Kagura with Sadaharu (Gintama) (Riding Sadaharu Attack) *Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko's Basketball) (Ignite Pass) *"Bossun" Yusuke Fujisaki & "Himeko" Hime Onizuka & "Switch" Kazuyoshi Usui (Sket Dance) (Pachinko Attack) *Neuro Nōgami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) (Evil Bind) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) (Edge End) *Shōyō Hinata (Haikyuu!!) (Quick Spike) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) (Manly Standing) Other charactersEdit *Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) *Korin (Dragon Ball) *Sunny (Toriko) *Coco (Toriko) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Ohara Daijiro (KochiKame) *Koenma (YuYu Hakusho) *Botan (YuYu Hakusho) *Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) *Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) *Dōko (Saint Seiya) *Athena (Saint Seiya) *Mū (Saint Seiya) *Gatchan (Dr. Slump) *Senbei Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Turbo Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate''Jump'' game." J-Stars Victory Vs features total of 52 characters from 32 different manga series: it features main characters from One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Toriko, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, YuYu Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter, Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar, Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi, Medaka Box, Nisekoi: False Love, To Love-ru, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, Beelzebub, Kuroko's Basketball, Sket Dance, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hell Teacher Nūbē, Assassination Classroom, Neuro: Supernatural Detective, Saint Seiya, D.Gray-man, Fist of the North Star, Dr. Slump, Tottemo! Luckyman,Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Haikyuu!!, Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan, and Sakigake!! Otokojuku. All playable characters are available in the game from the start. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, andToriko, are also featured in a Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Hironobu Kageyama, Akira Kushida, and Hiroshi Kitadani are singing the game's theme song "Fighting Stars." The game is available in standard and "Ansion Sound" editions; the Anison Sound Edition includes 21 tracks from the anime each character appears in. Also, pre-order include the "J-Stars Victory Book", a volume bound like a Jump Comics book and filled with information and visuals of Jump''heroes over the years. A free augmented-reality (AR) app lets the user see the ''Jump heroes in the surroundings on the PS Vita. 'Gameplay' J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle. In the PlayStation 3 version of the game, up to four players can fight two vs. two online in vs. mode. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible. Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': super special techniques activated when the Voltage Gauge fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. 'Modes' J Adventure Mode The game features a 4-arc story mode in which "many Jump heroes gather together in the dream Jump World to participate in the special J-Battle Festival". The four arcs are Dynamic Arc, Hope Arc, Investigation Arce, and Pursuit Arc in J-Battle Coliseum. Characters travel through a 45th Shonen Jump anniversary ship, the Memorial Jump, between different lands, such as Alabasta from One Piece and Konoha from Naruto. Various items and cards can be collected, or purchased using J Points accumulated during battles. Items collected are used to customize the Memorial Jump ship (such as adding a Cannon for example), and strengthen characters thanks to various combination of J Stars Cards. The boss is an entity called Dark Phantom, who takes on the same form as the J-Stars hero; he becomes a shadow version of the playable hero character, and can use this character's powers and abilities'.The Dynamic Chapter focuses on Luffy, Ace, and Seiya; the Hope Chapter on Naruto, Yusuke, and Gon; the Research Chapter on Toriko, Zebra, and Goku; and the Pursuit Chapter on Ichigo, Oga, and Hiei. The narrative is split between four different chapters, each focusing on a different character exploring Jump World, building a team to compete, and working to achieve their own personal goals.' Victory Rode This mode serves as an arcade mode, as players will face various teams one after another. Free Battle Mode The player creates a team and faces a team controlled by either the CPU or other players in up to 2 vs. 2 battles. J-Shop Mode This is the 4th mode in the main menu and players will be able to purchase new characters,items, and upgrade their ship. Online Battle Mode Player will be able to battle fighters all across the web in 2 vs 2 battles(3 vs 3 with the AI controlled opponents) Gallery Mode Enjoy all of the character data and figures. Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Konoha (Naruto) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Hall of the Flaming Hell (Rurouni Kenshin) *Tokyo's Katsushika ward (KochiKame) *Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) *Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) *Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) *Thunder Echo Needle Battleground (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Trophy's/Achievments 'J Stars Victory Versus win all the trophies The beginning of the great adventure get a memorial jump degree in J Adventure I face the final battle want to final form the memorial jump degree in J Adventure Quest first clear! once clear the quest J Adventure Quest work people what we 30 times clear the quest J Adventure I FOUND YOU treasure! will be one clear the treasure map in J Adventure Treasure hunters want to clear the ten treasure map in J Adventure The bad guys get rid of! will one win in dark phantom ship in J Adventure Phantom killer for 30 wins in dark phantom ship in J Adventure Test their skills! will one win to voice ship mystery adventure J No enemy place towards for 30 wins in a mysterious voice ship in J Adventure Challenger fearless will one win in the battle tower of Karin J Adventure the world's most powerful I will Win 10 Karin tower battle of J Adventure One shot and wham Kill monster in J Adventure Crack shot Kill 10 monsters in J Adventure Shooting King in the ocean beat all kinds of monsters in J Adventure Apprentice shipwright equipped one to strengthen parts of the memorial jump degree in J Adventure Shipwright best equipped three strengthening parts of Memorial jump degree in J Adventure I became a full-fledged to 30 the level of one character in J Adventure Those who rule the world will clear the Part 1 J Adventure King of Adventure · J want to clear the whole book J Adventure Road to the strong will one win at Victory Road Route to victory for 20 wins at Victory Road Path to glory want to win the Victory Road 1 win memorable for one wins a free Battle Battle Master for 20 wins a free Battle Welcome to the online battle! will play once online Battle Regular online Battle will play 20 times in online battle Title for the first time get one the title of online battle Player icon for the first time get one icon player online Battle The first step in customizing customize the J customize Nice bonus! make a combination bonus of one line in the J customize Genius of customization make a combination of all 6 bonus line by J customize So you to set by plugging away! get the battle the J point Products shop more! raise the level of one gauge of any effort, friendship, victory Shopping for the first time use the J point Celebrity Hero spend a total of 10000 J point What wonder if out! ? the J Stars card with coin Card Get! get one piece of the J Stars card Card Collector get 100 sheets of J Stars card Super rare ghetto! ! get a ★ ★ ★ ★ in J Stars card Battlestar large concentration want to enable battle character of all Stars gather support large want to enable support all characters Please your favorite BGM edit the BGM in BGM edit Appeal expert put out 50 times in total the appeal Ultimate Fighter put out 50 times in total super special moves Explosion God [ Activated victory burst 50 times] The Ties That Bind firmly put out 20 times in total cross-break Demon of Defense put out 20 times in total the just guard Support Love! put out 100 times in total support character'__________________ Trivia The Japanese magazine Famitsu gave the game 32/40, with all four reviewers giving the game 8/10. Depending on what characters you use(like gon vs yusuke) they will have a unique dialogue, for example, if defeat goku using gon, he will ay "Thank you for the battle, Son Goku".